


Súper San Valentín

by Nonimi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Historias cortas, drabbles o viñetas de las distintas parejas y generaciones de Marvel.Parte del universo de "¿Seremos padres?" y "Ya somos padres"Múltiples parejas.Slash/Yaoi, FemSlash, hetero y Omegaverse.
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Everett Ross & Stephen Strange, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Hank McCoy & Alex Summers, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, James "Bucky" Barnes & T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Kurt Wagner & Warren Worthington III, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Scott Lang & Peter Quill, Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	1. Tony x Steve

Steve no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, el sabía muy bien que estaba casado con un multimillonario, pero habían acordado que ese san Valentín y el resto de las festividades lo pasarían disfrutando con poco, con celebraciones más intimas y hogareñas, ya que Tony tendía a exagerar y hacer fiestas realmente extravagantes, no podía olvidar como el año anterior lo había invitado a pasar la noche en un hotel, sólo que nunca especificó que sería en un hotel cinco estrellas o más, en el hotel más lujoso de Dubái.

Aunque Steve no negaba que lo habían pasado más que bien en aquella suite de enorme y acomodada habitación, recordaba muy bien como había tomado a su omega una, dos y más veces sobre aquella enorme y mullida cama, o dentro de aquel relajante jacuzzi de oro o rodeados de espejos con incrustaciones de diamantes, de sólo pensarlo se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Pero ahí estaba, viendo en el cielo como fuegos artificiales dejaban ver sus iniciales junto a algunos corazones y otras figuras, al parecer su esposo no entendía nada de simpleza o austeridad.

— Feliz día de los enamorados, mi hermoso alfa — expresó Tony quien venía caminando mientras sostenía dos copas de champagne, de seguro, el más refinado de Francia.

— Omega te amo — tomó sus labios — pero esto está claramente alejado de lo que habíamos acordado — gruñó el alfa de forma juguetona mientras Tony sonreía ampliamente y se apretaba aún más a su cuerpo.

— Tú dijiste que haríamos algo en casa — soltó una risita — bueno, estamos en casa — no pudo evitar soltar una risa y Steve no hizo más que suspirar resignado mientras sonreía, nunca cambiaría a su omega y realmente, lo amaba de esa forma, todo el Tony estaba bien.

Steve lo soltó para ir por su regalo, estaba algo nervioso pero decidido a entregárselo, era algo realmente simple y hecho por él, pero significaba mucho, sería un cambio en sus vidas.

Tony con cuidado rasgo el papel, encontrándose con una hermosa carta con un bello retrato de ambos, realmente su esposo tenía talento. Pero su emoción comenzó a subir por su garganta mientras sus ojos se humedecían, Steve le había regalado las palabras más hermosas, cada vez el alfa se superaba, siempre podía hacerlo llorar como el primer día que le confesó sus sentimientos.

Pero unas palabras lo dejaron el shock, soltó todo, incluso la copa y se lanzó a los brazos del alfa mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— Acepto Steve, quiero ser padre contigo — lloriqueó aún más fuerte — visitemos ese orfanato, démosle una familia a algún pequeñito — Steve con una sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos lo abrazó con amor, ya había llegado el momento, sabía muy bien que juntos podrían formar una hermosa familia, y estaba seguro de que un cachorrito los estaba esperando.

Aun sintiendo el sabor de las lágrimas unieron sus bocas una vez más, juntos habían decidido comenzar una nueva aventura.


	2. Stephen x Everett

Strange se sentía un completo idiota, pero no podía ocultar la emoción que sentía en ese momento, sería la primera vez que celebraría un San Valentín.

Ya había tenido parejas otras veces, pero siempre se negó a celebrar aquel tipo de cursilerías, sólo aceptaba tener una buena follada, pero nada más, odiaba ver las calles decoradas con estúpidas cosas rosas y corazones, realmente las cosas más inútiles, y por cierto, de mal gusto que había visto.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, había quedado en tener una cita con su alfa, porque al fin Stephen Strange podía decir que tenía un alfa y uno que realmente amaba, uno que esperaba muy pronto le marcara los dientes en la nuca, sólo que aún no se atrevía a expresar tal deseo, ya que no quería quedar como un estúpido omega necesitado, prefería mantener su actitud desinteresada.

Ross no dejaba de mirar la hora, lo único que quería era terminar el estúpido papeleo para así poder ir temprano a la cita que tenía con su omega, tenía planeado pedirle dejarlo llevar su marca, no negaba que le daba algo de miedo, sentía que las cosas con Stephen estaban yendo muy rápido, pero su alfa lo dejaba de gruñir, lo desgarraba por dentro y desde hace un tiempo, si no desde la primera vez que vio a Stephen que ansiaba morderlo, que quemaba por formar un vínculo con él, sabía muy bien que era su destinado.

Se sentía algo cursi y sus compañeros de trabajo ya se habían encargado de burlarse en más de una oportunidad, pero Ross recurrió a todo su entrenamiento y especialmente a su cara de póker, disimulando que no estaba para nada ansioso por encontrarse con su omega.

Él tampoco sabía muy bien como se celebrará un San Valentín, siempre lo olvidaba, y más de alguna vez había recibido los suaves golpes de un omega enfurruñado, pero ahora a consciencia quería celebrarlo, y para lo mismo, con su novio habían hecho reservar en un bonito restorán y de seguro, luego terminarían en la habitación de alguno de los dos.

— Stephen ¡una emergencia! — Palmer llegó corriendo mientras Stephen se ponía unos de sus relojes favoritos, ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba listo para salir. El omega la miró dudando, no quería dejar a Everett pero tampoco se podía permitir dejar morir a una persona — Stephen ahora — lo regañó la mujer mientras lo tironeaba, impidiendo que pudiera si quiera alcanzar su móvil.

La operación de emergencia fue un éxito y sólo gracias a las ideas de Strange pudieron salvar a la pequeña niña, haciendo que Stuhlbarg mirara con odio al omega, realmente lo envidiaba y también lo quería follar, quitarle de una estocada toda su arrogancia.

— ¿Acaso tienes una cita de San Valentín? — el alfa se comenzó a burlar — ¿Stephen Strange el omega que juraba no enamorarse ha caído como un estúpido ante un alfa? — siguió burlándose con una sonrisa torcida.

— Resulta que sólo necesitaba al alfa correcto, uno de verdad — el omega sonrió ampliamente — y para tu información, ya lo encontré — y diciendo esas últimas palabras el omega salió corriendo, importándole poco que su ropa se había manchado con sangre y que se veía realmente desaliñado.

Mientras corría llamaba al alfa pero él móvil lo enviaba al buzón de voz, miró su reloj una vez más y claramente estaba más que un par de horas atrasado.

Llegó jadeando, estaba intentando recuperar la respiración cuando sintió un jadeo al lado suyo, se giró y soltó una fuerte carcajada, no podía creerlo. Frente a él estaba su alfa, tanto o más sucio que él, lleno de tierra y algo de sangre, que de seguro no era de él.

— Dios, realmente estamos hechos el uno para el otro — soltó Everett riendo — esto claramente es una señal.

— Operación de emergencia — se explicó Stephen.

— Misión de ultimo momento — fue el turno de Evertt, mientras se acercaba al omega y le daba un cálido beso en los labios — ¿Qué te parece celebrar en mi departamento? De todas formas, íbamos a terminar en la cama — susurró riendo, mientras Stephen asistía risueño.

— Vamos alfa, tengo algo importante que pedirte — soltó Strange sin pensarlo mucho, ya sabía que quería como regalo de San Valentín, nada mejor que una hermosa marca en su cuello.

— Y justo yo tengo algo que preguntarte — se explicó el alfa con seguridad, al parecer ambos estaban hablando de lo mismo — feliz San Valentín omega, te amo.

— Te amo alfa — respondió Stephen mientras se agachaba para que sus naricitas se juntaran, rieron del deplorable estado en el que estaban — creo que necesitamos una ducha primero, y yo no me la quiero dar solo — el omega le guiñó el ojo y se pegó aún más a su cuerpo, al parecer celebrarían de la mejor forma que sabían, follando. 


	3. Loki x Thor

Loki no dejaba de quejarse mientras se estremecía, no podía creer que había seguido a Thor en su locura, pero ahí estaba a miles de kilómetros de su calefaccionada y lujosa casa, perdido en medio de la nada, donde ni siquiera funcionaba la señal del móvil, aunque tampoco le serviría porque ni siquiera había luz eléctrica.

Se cruzó aún más su abrigo mientras se acomodaba la bufanda, sentía un horripilante frío que le rompía los huesos y para más remate, él estúpido de su alfa ni siquiera se aparecía, él muy idiota había ido por algo de leña, pero ya se estaba demorando demasiado, Loki se mordía el labio preocupado, no lo admitiría pero le aterraba que algo le pasara al amor de su vida.

Al sentir una fragancia ya conocida, se levantó de golpe y fue al encuentro del alfa, escondiéndose en su cuerpo y refugiándose en su cálido cuerpo, sentía realmente injusto que los alfas siempre estuvieran algunos grados por sobre la media, ellos no sufrían con el frío.

Thor dejó la leña y lo acunó entre sus brazos, mientras le daba besos juguetones y sonreía al encontrar a Loki más que tierno, con sus mejillas y nariz rojas por el frío, pero se calló todo comentario o sabía muy bien que terminaría durmiendo afuera de la carpa si se atrevía a decir algo sobre su adorable apariencia.

— Omega te tengo un regalo — expresó Thor sonriendo ampliamente como un pequeño cachorro.

— No me digas que se acaba esta tortura y volveremos a la ciudad — gritó Loki lleno de emoción — necesito vacaciones y horas en el spa luego de este fantástico retiro espiritual — pero supo que se había equivocado cuando Thor soltó una carcajada haciendo que él se enfurruñara.

En un ágil movimiento el alfa tapo sus ojos, haciendo que Loki se estremeciera ante el contacto y luego se dejó guiar por el alfa, caminaron por varios minutos y Loki solo gruñía más y más. Pero poco a poco Thor comenzó a caminar más lento, Loki sintió aromas agradables y el sonido del fuego, sintió la calidez y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, no sabía la razón, pero se sentía emocionado.

Thor se aclaró la garganta, Loki pudo sentir los nervios en el alfa y sonrió estúpidamente, realmente su Thor era un alfa adorable. Sus ojos fueron descubiertos y soltó un gritito de la emoción, frente él había una fogata, el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado y exquisitas comidas se veían a la vista,

El alfa lo guio hasta una gruesa manta, el omega no podía soltar palabra alguna, nunca imaginó una sorpresa tan linda, mucho menos de alguien que se veía tan torpe como Thor.

— Omega, feliz San Valentín — dijo de forma atolondrada, para luego sentir como Loki lanzaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas mientras el omega se ponía sobre él y lo besaba con pasión, atrás había quedado todo el frío que había sentido, ahora lo único que quería es que su alfa lo tomara ahí, en medio de la naturaleza, importándole poco el frío que se sentía.

— Estúpido alfa adorable — gruñó Loki en medio de besos mientras Thor reía — Thor ¿quieres ser mi esposo? — su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro, soltó las palabras sin siquiera pensarlas mucho, atrás había quedado su sueño, ese donde le pedía la mano en la cima de la torre Eiffel.

— Loki, por ti daría mi vida — le dijo sincero mientras le acariciaba la mejilla — acepto omega, quiero ser tu esposo — Loki sonrojado se escondió en su cuello mientras algunas lágrimas caían. 

— Thor, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad me lo pedirás en el restorán más elegante — le dio un juguetón golpecito — y escúchame, cariño, nadie se enterará, esto en un secreto entre tu y yo — soltó lleno de seguridad mientras Thor lo abrazaba más fuerte y reía divertido — ahora tómame de una puta vez y a la mierda el frío — Loki no espero que Thor hablara, pues para ese entonces el omega ya había tomado sus labios con pasión mientras sus manos de forma habilidosa buscaban el cinturón del alfa, quien lo único que había era sonreír bobamente, algún día Loki lo mataría y sinceramente, no le importaría morir a manos de aquel hermoso omega. 


	4. Charles x Erik

Charles sonrió mientras canturreaba una vieja canción, no estaba tan seguro de que tan bien estaba resultando lo que estaba cocinando, pero tenía fe en que al menos fuera comestible. La comida nunca fue uno de sus talentos y por lo mismo, adoraba tener un alfa que si se manejara en aquellas excéntricas artes pues el no había nacido con ese extraño talento.

Subió un poco más la música mientras recordaba como años atrás había conocido a su amado Erik, cuando el alfa era uno de los chicos malos y él como buen nerd, había caído ante los encantos del punk con cazadoras de cuero y grandes bototos, no pudo evitar excitarse al recordar lo candente que se veía Erik en ese atuendo, aun más cuando montaba su vieja motocicleta, no pudo evitar recordar cuando lo tomó sobre aquella máquina, súbitamente se sonrojó.

— Omega descarado, ¿en qué estás pensando — soltó Erik risueño mientras le daba un beso en la nuca y una juguetona nalgada — traje algo de vino.

— Amor no te escuché llegar — respondió Charles mientras se giraba para recibir un cálido beso en los labios, Erik lo sentó sobre uno de los muebles y comenzaron a besarse con más ganas, no todos los días tenían la casa para ellos solos, cosa realmente difícil cuando se tenía a cuatro cachorros entrometidos — mierda la comida — gritó Charles cuando un fuerte olor a quemado los hizo separarse.

Erik no hizo más que reír, pues no era la primera vez que les pasaba, una vez incluso se había quemado parte de la cortina pues ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en gemir para poder notar como toda la casa se estaba ahumando.

— Alfa ¿te puedo comer a ti? — preguntó Charles con los ojos dilatados por el deseo, Erik emitió un gruñido lujurioso, cayendo en el éxtasis que su omega provocaba siempre en él — ya se que quiero de regalo por San Valentín — Erik levantó las cejas pensativo y en ese momento Charles le susurró lo que tanto deseaba.

Así fue como a los pocos minutos un alfa un tanto avergonzado bajaba al salón portando un ceñido bóxer y su vieja cazadora, la cual le quedaba un poco más apretada que hace un par de años, pero al parecer a Charles no le importó pues en unos segundos sus feromonas cargadas de deseo llenaron todo el salón.

— Los...Los niños — expresó Erik con la poca cordura que le quedaba, básicamente no podía hablar cuando Charles le estaba haciendo una mamada.

— Están con sus parejas celebrando San Valentín, de seguro faltan horas antes de que lleguen — dijo Charles para luego volver a introducirse el gran miembro del alfa, haciendo que a los pocos minutos Erik se liberara.

Pero no terminaron ahí, estaban cegados por el deseo, ansiaban sus cuerpos una y otra vez, siendo ajenos al tiempo, sus cuerpos se encontraban y rozaban una vez más, derrochando placer y vorágine.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, específicamente un par de llaves acababan de rebotar en suelo, haciendo que Erik y Charles se levantaran de golpe, del cómodo sillón donde habían tenido sexo más de una vez.

— Mierda niños, les dije que iba a entretener a su padre para que ustedes llegaran más tarde — Erik gruñó ante aquellas palabras de su omega.

— Vámonos David, necesito lavar mis ojos — gritó Lorna aun consternada mientras evitaba ver a sus padres en aquella bochornosa situación.

— Seguro que Peter y Wanda nunca tuvieron que ver algo así — gruñó Dave molesto.

— Oh no cariño, ellos vieron cosas peores — respondió Charles riendo mientras Erik sólo negaba con la cabeza, su descarado Charles nunca cambiaría y él como siempre, era quien pasaba los bochornos. 


	5. Bucky x T'Challa

El omega estaba frustrado, realmente no tenía de que diablos hacer, ahora entendía a su amigo Steve cuando el pobre diablo no sabía que mierda regalarse a Tony, porque después de todo no sólo compartían una enorme amistad, ahora también compartían el ser esposos de multimillonarios.

Y había un terrible problema de todo eso, que diablos se supone que se le regale a alguien que básicamente puede comprar un país entero, eso era lo que pensaba Bucky en ese momento, quería darle al alfa algo especial, pero no tenía ninguna idea, él no sabía dibujar o cocinar como Steve, no tenía ningún talento que sacar a relucir, así que simplemente no tenía idea. Además, tenían un pequeño cachorrito lo que claramente acotaba las posibilidades en cuanto a la forma en que podrían celebrar.

Recurría a su último salvavidas, no lo quería hacer, pero Shuri era la única persona que le podría dar un buen consejo o ayudarlo de alguna forma, la chiquilla siempre tenía idea fantástica.

Ella soltó una carcajada haciendo que Bucky se molestara y considerara cortar la llamada, pero estaba desesperado, solo le quedaban un par de horas para que T'Challa llegara de un viaje de negocios así que no tenía más que aguantar las burlas de Shuri y aceptar sus consejos.

— ¿Cuñadito sabes que es lo más haría feliz a mi hermano? — hizo una pausa dramática — a ti — soltó riendo mientras Bucky soltaba algunas maldiciones — Bucky pasaré por Azari en una hora, me lo quedo esta noche y ya tu imagina como celebrarlo con el idiota de mi hermano, no te puedo ayudar tanto — soltó la chiquilla riendo — pero te aconsejo una linda lencería — fue lo único que aconsejo mientras estaba segura de que su cuñado se había sonrojado.

El pequeño Azari se fue más que feliz con su tía, adoraba hacer pijamadas con ella, así que esa noche ya tenían planeado comer palomitas y otras chucherías mientras miraban una nueva película infantil que ambos morían por ver.

Bucky mirando su reloj corrió al centro, entró algo sonrojado a una de esas tiendas de fina lencería y ante la mirada de amables vendedoras decidió por algunos conjuntos, eligió unos muy elegantes, que estaba seguro harían gruñir a su esposo.

Un par de horas después ya se encontraba perfumado y portando una ropa que lo hacía sonrojar, pero se dio ánimos, eso no era por él, si no que era un regalo para T'Challa, pues él sería su regalo, se sonrojó aún más mientras envolvía su cuerpo en una delicada bata de satín.

Sintió el sonido de la puerta, a medida que corría podía sentir el aroma de su alfa, salió corriendo, olvidando que esperaría a T'Challa en aquella pose sexy que había visto en internet, sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a los brazos del alfa y hundió su nariz en el cuello del moreno.

De inmediato escuchó la ronca risa del alfa, quien soltando todo bolso lo tomó entre sus brazos y tomó sus labios con fuerza, chocando con furia sus labios incluso sus dientes.

Chocando con algunos muebles y botando algunas de las finas decoraciones lograron llegar a la cama, la cual de inmediato fue utilizada por ambos. El alfa soltó un gemido cuando vio la pálida piel de su omega decorada con una exquisita lencería oscura, de inmediato fue a romper aquella pantaleta utilizando sus dientes mientras Bucky no dejaba de gemir su nombre.

El alfa se enterró profundo en su cuerpo, haciendo que Bucky soltara unos gritos nada recatados mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de T'Challa.

— Feliz San Valentín, mi alfa — ronroneo el omega.

— Mierda, lo olvidé. Maldito jet lag — el grito el alfa haciendo que Bucky soltara una fuerte carcajada, el se había preocupado todo el día y a su alfa se le olvidaba.

— Tranquilo bebé, realmente no me importa — respondió Bucky risueño mientras abrazaba a su alfa, quien no dejaba de bostezar, al parecer entre el sueño acumulado y el buen sexo, se habían agotado sus reservas de energía.

El omega jugueteo divertido con su cabello, mientras T'Challa se acomodaba más sobre su pecho, soltando algunos suspiros, parecía un cachorrito, Azari hacía sus mismos gestos.

El alfa se terminó durmiendo, Bucky sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, en realidad San Valentín sólo era un tonta fecha más, ellos podían demostrar cuanto se amaban cada día, soltó un último suspiro, su embriagándose con aquella esencia que tanto añoraba, poco a poco se comenzó a sentir somnoliento, al fin podría dormir bien, al fin tenía nuevamente a su alfa a su lado. 


	6. Raven x Azazel

Un lejano día de San Valentín, Raven corría de un lado para otro, se probaba una y otra ropa, ninguna la convencía, nada le quedaba como ella deseaba, hizo un mohín enojada, necesitaba estar lista en menos de media hora y aún le faltaba maquillarse.

Charles la miraba divertido mientras se llenaba la boca con papitas y le daba algunos sorbos a su cerveza, su amiga y casi hermana era la omega más bella del campus, realmente atrayente, toda una femme fatal. Pero toda su seguridad se había ido al caño cuando un alfa la había invitado a una cita, pero Azazel no era cualquier alfa, era en quien Raven había puesto sus ojos el primer día de clases, su amor desde hace unos años. Lástima que era el único alfa que nunca la había tomado en cuenta, hasta hace un par de días.

— Amor te veras hermosas con lo que te pongas — explicó Charles sonriendo, mientras se levantaba para terminar de ayudar a su amiga, eligiendo un simple pero lindo vestido floreado — siéntate aquí, te terminaré de arreglar — pidió el omega, para a los pocos minutos estar haciéndole una hermosa trenza.

Raven se terminó de maquillar, quedando realmente asombrada de las elecciones que le había hecho su mejor amigo, no entendía como Charles podía vestirse desaliñado si realmente tenía buen gusto y era realmente hermoso, sólo que al omega realmente no le interesaba.

— Rav ¿por qué Azazel? — preguntó Charles curioso — no es para nada guapo y tiene cara de gruñón.

— Tú sales con uno que tiene cara de psicópata y yo no te digo nada — le respondió ofendida — ¡Hey! — ahora le gritó cuando recibió un cojín en la cara, se lanzaron a una guerra de cojines, ambos defendiendo a sus alfas cuando la puerta de la habitación que compartían en el campus fue golpeada.

Charles fue corriendo a abrir, encontrándose con su alfa y Azazel, se colgó del cuello de Erik mientras le hizo señas al otro alfa que fuera por su amiga.

Raven lo saludó sonrojada, ella nunca se intimidaba ante nada, excepto por aquel alfa de gran porte y rostro intimidante. El hombre le dio una sonrisa cálida y le ofreció su brazo, haciendo que la omega se colgara de él y sonrojada como estaba fueran juntos a su cita, mientras Charles tomaba a Erik por su cazadora sin dejar de besarlo, lo hizo entrar a su habitación mientras cerraba de un portazo.

El alfa llevó a Raven a un lindo parque, no dejaron de conversar mientras Azazel le ofrecía un café ya que la tarde estaba refrescando. Escucharon un par de maullidos agudos, de inmediato el alfa fue hasta un arbusto encontrándose con un pequeño gatito, que sin siquiera abrir los ojos temblaba de frío. El alfa se sacó su cazadora de cuero, dejando ver sus musculosos brazos que a Raven le sacaban suspiros, para luego abrigar al pequeño gatito y acurrucarlo en su cuerpo, mientras susurraba tiernas palabras, como si de un cachorro humano se tratase.

Y esa era la razón por la cual Raven se había prendado de él, porque realmente no le importaba la apariencia, sólo quería estar con alguien de buen corazón, alguien capaz de velar por los más débiles, ese era el alfa que quería en su vida.

— Azazel, me gustas — soltó la omega de forma directa — quiero que seas mi alfa — dijo más que segura, como siempre acostumbraba a ser. El alfa se sonrojó súbitamente mientras abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar sin soltar palabra alguna.

— Yo, Raven ¿por qué yo? — dijo el alfa nervioso — no tengo mucho que ofrecer en cambio tú, puedes elegir al alfa que quieras — explicó tranquilo aunque con algo de dolor en la voz.

— Azazel eres un estúpido — le gritó ella indignada — acaso me invitaste a pasar san Valentín contigo para aconsejarse sobre como escoger un alfa — ella se acercó y lo tomó por la camiseta — yo te elijo a ti porque se me da la puta gana.

Sin aviso previo tomó sus labios con fuerza, al alfa de forma atolondrada se incorporaba al ósculo de forma tímida separándose cuando el gatito dio un fuerte maullido

— Creo que nuestro nuevo hijo nos necesita — dijo la omega risueña — acostúmbrate Azazel, que en un par de años quiero uno humano — explicó mientras Azazel aún más azorado no sabía que responder, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, al fin podía estar con la omega que desde hace tantos años estaba enamorado, se fundieron nuevamente en un cálido beso para luego frotar sus narices riendo.

Charles y Erik compartían una botella de cerveza, ambos estaban desnudos y despeinados luego de haber tenido algunas interesantes rondas de sexo.

— Erik ¿tu tienes que ver en que Azazel al fin le haya pedido a Rav salir? — preguntó el omega evaluándolo, estaba seguro de que su alfa había tenido que ver.

— Puede ser — explicó sonriendo — pero es que ese par de idiotas se gusta desde hace años y ninguno se atrevía — explicó riendo.

— Te recuerdo que, si yo no me hubiera atrevido, tu ni siquiera me hubieras hablado — respondió Charles riendo, pero callando de golpe cuando una sonora nalgada lo tomó por sorpresa, para luego sentir unos juguetones labios sobre los de él.

— Gracias omega, tu siempre has sido el más inteligente — susurró riendo mientras lo abrazaba aún más fuerte — esperemos que esos idiotas al fin se atrevan o te juro que los voy a pegar con cinta adhesiva hasta que se den cuenta — explicó mientras Charles comenzaba a elaborar distintos planes en su cabeza, ellos lograrían juntarlos, ese era su nuevo objetivo en mente, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que ya no necesitaban hacer planes, porque la joven pareja no dejaba de besarse en una banquita del parque.


	7. Scott L. x Peter Q.

— Papi ¿entonces no tengo que ir a dormir con mi madrina? — preguntó Cassie haciendo un mohín mientras se llevaba una gran cucharada de cereal y yogurt a la boca.

— No bebé, no es necesario — respondió Scott mientras revolvía una olla — ya no iremos a cenar por San Valentín porque tu papá despertó resfriado y al parecer se va a morir — soltó el omega riendo, no entendía como los alfas que se creían tan fuertes, caían ante un simple resfrío, ya le gustaría que parieran, ahí sí que morirían de dolor — cuando termines ve a alimentar a los animalitos, y cámbiale el agua a Georgie, gracias cariño — finalizó el omega besándole la coronilla mientras la niña asistía, comiendo aún más rápido para poder ir a jugar con su conejito.

El omega terminó de cocinar su sopa mientras hizo algo de gelatina, porque Peter Quill no se enfermaba nunca pero cuando lo hacía era el fin del mundo, y el pobre de Scott tenía que soportarlo comportarse como un simple cachorro, incluso hacía más berrinche que su Cassie.

— Cariño siéntate, traje algo de comida — dijo el omega mientras Peter se intentaba sentar, le dio un ataque de tos y Scott tuvo que ir a ayudarlo dándole un poco agua, para luego tocar su frente y notar que había subido la fiebre, al parecer si había enfermado de verdad.

Scott lo alimentó con cariño, dándole algunas cucharadas mientras Peter con una sonrisa sonreía, le gustaba ser mimado y realmente adoraba a su omega por cuidarlo de esa forma. Luego le dio la gelatina seguido de algunas medicinas para luego mandarlo a dormir, necesitaba descansar para recuperarse cuanto antes.

Mientras Peter dormía, Scott fue a jugar con su pequeña quien para ese entonces estaba sentada en el suelo jugueteando con todas las mascotas que tenían, el nuevo integrante era un perrito con una cicatriz en la frente, Cassie siguiendo la costumbre de su papi decidió llamarlo Harry.

Limpiaron y alimentaron a los animales, luego jugaron un poco en el jardín y Scott siguió ordenando cuando Cassie se fue a ver la televisión. Ya se había animado a salir a cenar, cosa que no hacía nunca, pero tampoco le molestaba, sólo le interesaba que su alfa siempre estuviera con él.

— Scottie me siento malito — dijo el alfa con una voz chistosa, tenía la nariz apretada. El omega soltó una risita y le llevó algo de papel — omega no te puedo oler — soltó ahora lloriqueando mientras Scott lo acunaba como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, arrullando a su alfa afiebrado. Le dio algo de agua y se fue con una idea en mente, de inmediato fue por su cachorrita, de seguro ella lo ayudaría con su idea.

Cassie tomó la mano de su papá y comenzó a tironearla para que se levantara, Scott le puso una manta por la espalda y juntos lo llevaron hasta el salón, el cual estaba exquisitamente decorado con hermosos dibujos que Cassie había hecho.

En la mesita frente al amplio sofá, se veía una serie de exquisitos y saludables alimentos, sentaron a Peter y lo arroparon bien mientras Cassie ponía una película en la televisión.

— Feliz San Valentín mis amores — dijo Scott sonriendo.

— Feliz día del amor papis, ustedes son lo que más amo — expresó Cassie riendo mientras abrazaba a sus dos padres.

— Hasta que un omega te enamore — gruñó Peter ganándose un golpe por parte de su esposo.

Un par de horas más tarde Cassie se había quedado dormida, rodeada por las caricias de sus papis. Scott la tomó entre sus brazos y la fue a dejar a su cama, dando un cálido beso en su frente, realmente adoraba a su cachorrita.

Luego fue por su esposo, quien para ese entonces ya estaba cabeceando del sueño, Scott riendo se lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartían, luego lo abrazó con cariño, le daba lo mismo el resfrío, un par de virus no acabarían con él.

— Perdón por arruinar nuestra cita — dijo Peter algo apenado.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Scott haciéndose el ofendido — tuve el mejor san Valentín, lo pasé con mi amado alfa y con la niña de mis ojos, no le puedo pedir nada más a la vida, lo pasé con mis más grandes amores.

— Te amo bonito — respondió Peter yendo por sus labios — al fin puedo volver a sentir tu aroma — dio un gritito lleno de felicidad mientras apretaba aún más a su omega, sólo habian sido un par de horas, las más horribles de su vida.

— Amor cuando estás trabajando no me estás oliendo — respondió divertido.

— Siempre estoy rodeado por tu aroma cariño, siempre huelo a ti y a Cassie, fue horrible no sentir mis aromas favoritos — expresó lleno de pánico y Scott no pudo evitar comérselo a besos, su alfa era el más tierno del mundo, ya no le importaba resfriarse, pero él simplemente no se podía privar de sus besos.

Y así fue como un par de días después Scott estaba en cama, mientras Peter intentaba hacer una sopa, una que al menos fuera comestible, pero finalmente tuvo que llamar a Hope por algo de ayuda mientras la pequeña Cassie no dejaba de burlarse de él por ser un alfa inútil. 


	8. Matt x Frank

Matt se sentía un poco estúpido, se consoló mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, realmente no tenía idea como iba a sobrevivir ese cachorrito, apenas tenían para vivir y sabía que su alfa había tenido que dejar de estudiar para poder ayudarlo a él, nunca se perdonaría haber quedado embarazado, todo era su culpa, por ser un cobarde y no atreverse a abortar.

Soltó una risita triste mientras su estómago gruñía, necesitaba alimento, pero no quería comer demás, tampoco sabía si quedaba algo que comer, y si quedaba, quería que lo comieran en la noche para celebrar San Valentín.

Con cuidado salió de casa en dirección al parque, podía escuchar como muchas parejas iban caminando junto a él, sentía sus aromas a felicidad y los chiquillos que algunos soltaban, sentían que aquel dicho sobre el " _amor está en el aire"_ era al parecer verdad.

Había guardado algo de dinero de su último seguro social, agradecía que el Estado al menos le diera un poco de dinero, al menos así había sobrevivido desde que estaba huérfano y ningún familiar se había querido hacer cargo de él, pues después de todo quien quería a un ciego.

Sabía que a Frank no le gustaba mucho el chocolate, pero quizás disfrutaría de algunos cuadritos, con una tonta sonrisa compró una barra y la guardó en su abrigo, sonriendo volvió a casa, quería que si alfa legara pronto para darle un abrazo y llenarlo de besos.

— Matthew, bebé despierta — el omega sintió como tocaban con cariño su hombro, algo somnoliento se incorporó mientras hacía un mohín.

— Me quedé dormido — dijo con tristeza — quería recibirte — hizo un puchero que Frank no pudo encontrar más adorable, riendo lo besó mientras lo abrazaba haciéndole cariño y lo consolaba, entendía muy bien que su bebé estaba muy sensible con el embarazo y por todo el estrés, sentía tanto no poder darle lo que su omega merecía.

Con cariño sentó a Matt sobre su regazo mientras le daba besos en la mordida.

— Bonito traje algo de comida, tenemos que celebrar — explicó el alfa — y antes de que digas algo, nos merecemos una buena comida Matt, he notado que estás comiendo muy poco para poder ahorrar — el omega se sintió aludido, sabía por el tono de voz que su alfa lo estaba regañando — no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, porque si lo sigues haciendo me enojaré de verdad — terminó de explicar Frank mientras le daba algunos mordisquitos en el cuello.

— Perdón alfa — susurró mientras se escondía en su cuello.

— No omega, no llores — Frank se sentía un estúpido, rápidamente lo arrulló con cariño para luego comenzar a alimentarlo, el omega no dejaba de soltar feromonas de felicidad.

Disfrutaron de una agradable velada, aunque sólo era comida preparada del mini super, pero a ellos no les importaba, lo sentían como un banquete.

— Feliz día omega — Matt sintió como Frank le entregaba unas flores, pudo sentir su dulce aroma, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, nunca pensó en tener un regalo y amaba el aroma de las flores, chilló de felicidad mientras sentía como el cachorrito se movía dentro de su vientre y Frank le daba cálidos besos sonriendo.

El omega se separó mientras iba por su regalo, con algo de vergüenza le entregó la barra de chocolate, Frank le besó la mejilla mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

— Excelente postre bonito, pero quiero ser caprichoso — Matt no entendía a que se refería — quiero que me lo des tú.

Rápidamente Matt abrió el paquetito y sacó un cuadrito, llevándolo a la boca de Frank, quien le lamió los dedos.

— No bebé, dámelos con tu boca — pidió con voz rasposa.

Mientras levantaba a Matt y lo sentaba sobre la mesa, el se puso entre sus piernas y el omega algo avergonzado se puso un cuadrito entre los dientes, el cual Frank sacó, aunque rápidamente tomó su boca, haciendo que el chocolate se derritiera entre sus bocas mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban, haciendo la situación se tornara realmente erótica.

— Omega, creo que ya descubrí la forma en la cual me gusta el chocolate — Matt se sonrojó súbitamente mientras Frank riendo tomaba su boca una y otra vez, sería un grandioso san Valentín, tenían que aprovecharlo pues el siguiente año ya tendrían a su cachorrito y de seguro no los dejaría disfrutar con tanta libertad. 


	9. Wanda x Natasha

Natasha miraba con atención los anillos que había, realmente no estaba muy segura de cual de todos era el correcto, había buscado la ayuda de su amigo Clint, pero ahora se sentía una tonta, era obvio que ese estúpido no le servía para nada, pues lo único que respondía era que todo estaba bien, así que su opinión era una basura.

Quería que fuera el anillo más hermoso, ya todo lo otro estaba listo, había reservado en un elegante y lindo restorán, uno íntimo pues no le gustaban para nada las peticiones de matrimonio con público, pero quería que su omega se sintiera especial quería que ese día lo recordara toda su vida, pues no sólo sería una petición de algo legal, su petición de matrimonio involucraba pedirle a Wanda dejarla llevar su marca, quería marcar a su omega, quería que al fin fueran una pareja en todos los sentidos.

— Ese le gustaría — explicó Clint señalando uno de los anillos que Natasha no había encontrado particularmente atractivo, se quedó mirando a su amigo sin entender su lógica para tal elección — tiene un rubí del color de tu cabello, Wanda amaría tener algo que le recuerdo a su alfa — se explicó rascándose la nariz, se sentía algo cohibido por tener aquellas ideas tan cursis.

— ¡Wow! Clint al parecer si hay neuronas ahí dentro — le respondió Nat riendo mientras le daba un juguetón golpe — gracias, Clint, de verdad — dijo más sincera dándole un sutil abrazo que Clint recibió gustoso sabía que su amiga no era muy adepta al contacto físico, excepto con su omega.

— Bueno Nat, ahora te dejo — le besó la mejilla — Laura me espera — y con eso el alfa se fue corriendo, aunque en realidad no sólo su esposa esperaba por él, también su verdadero omega, su amante.

Wanda no dejaba de parlotear haciendo que Nat la mirara embobada, aunque estaba perdida en aquel hermoso vestido rojo con un profundo escote que hacían ver a su omega más que apetecible, pero la omega ni siquiera se daba cuenta, ella sólo soltaba carcajadas para nada delicadas mientras se reía de su hermano, haciendo que Nat se uniera a sus risas, adoraba la encantadora personalidad de su omega.

Rieron y conversaron, se rozaron bajo la mesa y siguieron disfrutando, realmente disfrutaban de su compañía, desde las situaciones más cotidianas a las más eróticas, ellas se disfrutaban en todos los ámbitos de la vida, y de algo estaban seguras, ellas eran destinadas, los sentían en sus corazones.

— Amor, tengo algo que preguntar — explicó Natasha sintiendo por primera vez nerviosa, no temía de la respuesta de Wanda, aun así, no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

— No es necesario, acepto — la omega ni siquiera le dejó seguir hablando, sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes, un rasgo en el cual era idéntica a su padre y luego se lanzó a los brazos de la alfa sin dejar de besar su cara de forma juguetona soltando risitas y su aroma a felicidad.

— Amor ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de hablar — gruñó un poco la alfa mientras buscaba la cajita de terciopelo.

— Porque siempre te diré que si mi alfa — respondió la más joven sonriendo — porque quiero ser tu esposa y quiero que llevar tu mordida — le besó los labios sonriendo — ya te habías demorado mucho alfa tonta — se explicó riendo — aunque papá era el más feliz con aquello — no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al pensar en cómo su padre estaría de muerte.

— Eres única omega, mi omega — explico ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras con sus dientes raspaba su cuello.

A continuación, sacó el anillo mientras Wanda soltaba un fuerte chillido, no podía creer lo hermosa que era aquella joya, amaba aquel rojo rubí.

— Es del color de tu cabello, no puede ser más perfecto — explicó la omega mientras se lo ponía en su dedo anular y admiraba una y otra vez como se veía.

Natasha sonrió satisfecha, realmente tenía que agradecer al idiota de Clint, al fin había hecho algo productivo en su vida, no como intentar parecer heterosexual, por cierto, debían tener una sería conversación al respecto.

— Te amo bonita — dijo al alfa mientras se acercaba sonriendo para tomar sus labios.

— Y yo mucho más — explicó la omega antes de ser besaba con pasión, aunque Wanda no se quedó atrás mordiendo ligeramente los labios de la alfa, necesitaba que sus lenguas estuvieran juntas cuanto antes, quizás lo mejor sería abandonar el restorán cuando antes, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podrían resistir, aunque Wanda ya tenía una idea en mente, el auto de Natasha sería perfecto para comenzar una noche de pasión, con aquella idea en mente comenzó a tironear a su alfa, ya habían comida suficiente, ahora se debían comer entre ellas. 


	10. Kurt x Warren

El omega iba corriendo, se había quedado dormido luego de haber pasado su estúpido celo, ahora iba tarde y justo ese día tenía una reunión importante, no quería quedar mal, como un omega irresponsable.

Esa mañana se había tomado una dosis realmente alta de supresores, sólo así había logrado hacer que su celo se apaciguar, pero tenía miedo no sabía si podía volver o tener algún efecto secundario, nunca había hecho tal locura, pero necesitaba demostrarle al señor Worthington sus capacidades.

Su reunión había sido un éxito, sus jefes estaban realmente orgullosos de sus ideas, así que lo había hecho saber el señor Worthington primero, así que Kurt no daba más de felicidad, su día sería ideal si no estuviera teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

En ese momento sus sienes dolían como el inferno, sentía que su cabeza se abriría en cualquier momento, como si un monstruo quisiera salir de ahí. Y no ayudaba el ambiente que había en la empresa, pues el aroma de los alfas y los omegas lo tenían mareado, y no ayudaba el olor a flores y chocolate que se sentía en el lugar, maldito día de los enamorados, maldijo Kurt apretándose el puente de la nariz.

Levantó la vista cuando sintió que algo era dejado en su escritorio, encontrándose con un vaso gigante de café y una bolsita con algún pastelito.

— Felicitaciones Kurt, fue un excelente trabajo — explicó Warren felicitando con una amplia sonrisa, para luego irse de ahí, tan tranquilo como había llegado.

Kurt se quedó mirando la comida, de inmediato se lanzó a comerlas, no se había dado cuenta el hambre que tenía hasta ese momento, se encargaría de agradecerle más tarde, había sido un gesto muy bonito por parte del alfa.

El omega estaba enojado, la gente ese día prácticamente no estaba trabajando porque al parecer tenían la cabeza en cualquier otra parte y Kurt odiaba aquello, despotricaba contra esos tontos irresponsables, incluso sus trabajadores más listos como Hank y Bruce parecían tener la cabeza en otro lado.

Su cabeza estaba doliendo cada vez más, sentía su cuerpo acalorado y sin pensarlo se tomó dos supresores más, al menos debía resistir hasta el fin de la jornada, no quería defraudar a sus jefes, mucho menos luego del éxito rotundo que había tenido aquella mañana.

Se levantó para poder ir por algo de agua fría, de seguro mojarse la cara la ayudaría, pero el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, escuchó un fuerte pitido en los oídos y no supo que más pasó.

Su cuerpo dolía y poco a poco Kurt comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo rodeó un aroma que conocía muy bien pero no entendía porque estaba siendo tan potente, recordando de golpe lo que había pasado se levantó de golpe, para luego caer producto de un mareo.

— Tonto omega, quédate tranquilo — escuchó la voz de Warren, para luego sentir como ponían una compresa fría sobre su cabeza — eres un idiota irresponsable, no puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa forma, no puedes hacerte daño así — Warren exaltó enojado — nunca en tu puta vida vuelvas a tomar supresores hasta intoxicarte, te podrías haber muerto — expresó el alfa con la voz temblando, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

Kurt no sabía que responder, nunca pensó en las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad, se sentía mal y no sólo físicamente, quería llorar.

— ¿Qué...qué pasó? — preguntó con lágrimas acumuladas.

— Te desmayaste en la oficina, mi padre y mi abuelo casi sufrieron un infarto, y yo casi me muero — explicó Warren — ya te revisó el médico y te inyectó algunas cosas, por ahora necesitas descansar y beber mucha agua, necesitamos bajar tu fiebre hasta que tu celo termine.

Kurt abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras comenzó a olisquearse, apestaba y su cuerpo ardía, ahora entendía todo, estaba en pleno celo y con un jodido alfa en la misma habitación, el aroma de Warren lo estaba excitado.

— Llévame a casa, de seguro tienes planes hoy — pidió Kurt, tenía miedo de Warren y tampoco quería arruinarle su noche, de seguro el alfa tenía alguna cita por el día de San Valentín.

— De mi casa no te mueves, y no tengo nada que hacer hoy, sólo me interesa estar con cierto omega — respondió Warren categórico mientras se levantaba y le llevaba algo de agua — ahora a descansar tonto omega, no seas testarudo.

— Pero mi celo, tú... tú — no sabía qué hacer.

— Yo nada Kurt, casi me muero al pensar que te había ocurrido algo — Warren se escuchó derrotado mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tapaba la cara, Kurt dio un respingo cuando escuchó un sollozo — omega no juegues así con tu salud — pidió el alfa con un tono de voz triste que hizo a Kurt doler, el omega se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en su hombro, arrullando al dolido alfa — Kurt ya no lo aguanto más, me gustas — terminó de decir el alfa — no te sientas comprometido a responder, descansa cuanto quieras, estaré en el salón por si llegases a necesitar algo — y de esa forma el alfa salió derrotado del lugar, aun tenía miedo de que a Kurt le ocurriera algo, realmente había sufrido cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo.

Kurt se quedó estático, no entendía que había pasado, pero a la vez su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, su omega interno estaba desesperado, al fin lo había entendido todo, ansiaba a ese estúpido alfa.

Se levantó y buscó a Warren, encontrándolo sentado en un sillón, con los ojos cerrados mientras de fondo se escuchaba algo de rock, Kurt fue bajito y sin aviso se sentó sobre el regazo del alfa quien abrió los ojos sin entender.

— Kurt por favor no lo hagas, no se cuanto más pueda soportar tu olor — pidió Warren apretando los dientes — no seas cruel, ve a descansar — rogó.

— Alfa te necesito — dijo el omega con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados mientras se restregaba conta su cuerpo— ayúdame, Warren — rogó ronroneando.

— No quiero que mañana me grites que fue un error, no te tomaré nublado con tu celo, no me aprovecharé de tu vulnerabilidad, además estás muy débil, necesitas descansar — Warren se levantó de golpe mientras se lo echaba al hombro — ahora tontito te vas a reposar y su cuando tu celo pase sigues con la misma idea, sólo ahí te escucharé.

Warren lo depositó con cariño, luego le besó la frente y puso más compresas, la fiebre había aumentado y el omega poco a poco se dejó llevar por el sueño. El alfa a su lado no dejó de acariciar sus cabellos con ternura, cuanto esperaba que aquellas palabras no fueran sólo por las hormonas.

— Te amo omega, te amo desde hace tanto — y con esas últimas palabras se fue a su habitación.

— También te amo idiota — respondió Kurt somnoliento, seguro de que cuando su celo pasara le haría entender a ese estúpido rubio que todo lo que había dicho era verdad.


	11. Peter x Wade

Peter estaba esmerado haciendo una linda carta por San Valentín, quería expresarle a su alfa lo mucho que lo amaba, pues él estaba más que enamorado de Wade.

También decoraba un frasco de vidrio el cual llenaría de deliciosos chocolates, aunque no negaba que mientras los hacía se había comido más que uno, ya que su pequeña cachorrita no se dejaba de mover cuando él comía chocolate.

— Peter ¿por qué le estás haciendo algo tan lindo al imbécil de Wade? — Tony preguntó mientras hacía una mueca — ese estúpido alfa no merece nada de esto, es demasiado tierno para un jodido pederasta de mierda que te embarazó — Stark iba a seguir despotricando cuando Steve puso una de sus manos en su boca y lo hizo callar.

— No lo tomes en cuenta cachorrito — Steve le regaló una sonrisa — tú puedes darle lo que quieras a tu alfa, de seguro él estará encantado — explicó el alfa tranquilo mientras Tony hacía un mohín y rodaba los ojos, su alfa, siempre tan romántico — ahora vámonos omega, dejemos al cachorro tranquilo, prometimos llevar a Morgan con Azari — y tironeando a su omega, Steve se lo llevó de ahí, antes de que Tony hiciera algún comentario hiriente.

Peter siguió esmerado en lo suyo, adoraba que su pops lo apoyara tanto, aunque estaba seguro de que algo le había dicho a su alfa, aunque Wade se había negado a decirle.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, Wade lo llevaría a su restaurante favorito, otra vez irían a aquel lugar de comida mexicana, aunque agradecía que gracias a su embarazo ahora la deseara, era un antojo común desde sus primeros meses.

Fue una tarde agradable, Peter fue mimado por el alfa quien siempre lo hacía reír, incluso haciendo que la bebida se escapara por su nariz, Wade siempre salía con cada extraña ocurrencia que Peter realmente adoraba, aunque no negaba que más de alguna vez se había preguntado si todo estaba bien con Wade, a veces parecía que se le había caído más de un tornillo.

Estaban en casa del alfa, una bastante humilde pero que Peter realmente adoraba, pues lo sentía su hogar, ansiaba pronto vivir con Wade, sólo estaba esperando que Steve lo ayudara con el asunto, no quería volver a pelear con Tony, aun recordaba cuanto había sufrido.

Con cariño sacó sus regalos y algo sonrojado le extendió el regalo al alfa, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, se sentía realmente tímido con el asunto.

El alfa por su lado le había entregado una caja que Peter ansiaba saber que era, pues era su primer regalo de San Valentín, esperaba ansioso un osito de peluche, algunos chocolates o flores.

— Babyboy, creo que no deberías abrir el mío— expresó el alfa al ver lo que su adorable omega le había obsequiado. Estaba por quitarle la caja, pero ya era muy tarde, en ese preciso momento Peter estaba levantando con una mueca un brillante y realmente grande dildo.

— Papi tenía razón, no merecías mi regalo— expresó el omega enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no podía creer lo que el idiota de Wade le había dado.

— Babyboy no te enojes, es una parte de mí, está hecho con mi molde — intentó parecer más romántico, pero Peter se enfurruñó aún más, lanzándole el dildo por la cabeza.

— Eres un estúpido alfa insensible — le gruñó — ahora dame chocolates — pidió indignado y Wade corrió a darle azúcar, eso siempre alegraba a Peter, pero estaba seguro de que al año siguiente debía mejorar, al parecer los juguetes sexuales no eran consideraros como románticos, por mucho que fueran a medida. 


	12. Peter x Logan

Logan se quedó mirando a Peter, quien en ese momento sólo portaba una de sus camisetas, una que para ese entonces tenía grandes manchas de rosadas, chocolate y quien sabe cuántas otras cosas pegajosas.

Peter dio una sonrisa torcida mientras se acomodaba mejor en uno de los sofás y llenándose la boca seguía cambiando los canales de televisión.

— Omega ¿ni siquiera puedes esperarme con ropa limpia, de forma decente? — preguntó Logan dejando su maletín.

— Vete a la mierda — respondió Peter levantándole el dedo del medio, ignorando a su alfa y llenándose la boca otra vez.

Logan respiró profundo, algo molesto por la actitud de su omega, por lo general ignoraba sus malas actitudes, pero había días en que realmente lo sacaba de quicio. Así que simplemente lo ignoró, pasó de largo y fue a darse una ducha, para despejar su mente y su boca, no sería bueno soltar algunas palabras, luego se podía arrepentir.

Luego se encerró en su despacho, aun estaba enojado, en realidad se sentía idiota, había imaginado que por ser San Valentín Peter le tendría algún regalo, que lo esperaría arreglado, las cosas que hacían los omegas pero el suyo era uno muy particular, estaba pensando seriamente en cancelar la reservación en aquel lindo restaurant italiano, Peter ni siquiera merecía algo así de elegante.

Un fuerte grito lo hizo dar un salto, pero siguió absorto en el papeleo, de seguro era Peter gritándole otra vez a la televisión, pero un fuerte olor a quemado lo hizo finalmente abandonar el trabajo, seguro una estupidez había hecho su omega.

— Peter ¿Qué mierda? — gruñó cuando vio algo de humo saliendo de una olla. Pero su regañó quedó en el aire al ver como el omega tenía la mano bajo el grifo mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

El alfa rápidamente fue a su encuentro, notando como Peter estaba maldiciendo en alemán, aunque no pasaron desapercibidas algunas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

— Quemé la cena — explicó el omega con un tono de voz triste — intenté hacer algo para ti, pero no soy bueno en esto, soy igual de inútil que papi Charles — soltó una risa — una vez quemó las cortinas, aunque estoy seguro que papá tuvo que ver en su descuido — explicó riendo, mientras Logan negaba con la cabeza, con cuidado fue a revisar la mano del omega, que para ese entonces estaba de un fuerte color rojo con algunas ampollas formándose.

Sin decirle nada lo llevó al auto, necesitaban ir a urgencias, que alguien revisara esa quemadura que no se veía para nada bien, necesitaba saber que su omega estaba bien. Peter se fue en silencio gran parte del camino hasta que sin aviso soltó algunos sollozos cuando ya habían llegado al hospital.

— Quería regalarte algo, hacerte una cena — lloriqueo más fuerte — pero soy un desastre, no sé hacer nada bien, sólo hice que te enojaras — escondió su cara entre las manos — estúpido embarazo me hace llorar por todo — ahora sus sollozos eran realmente fuertes — me duele la mano, me duele — estaba lloriqueando como un niño pequeño.

Logan se sentía horrible, había tratado mal al omega y no le había dado la contención que necesitaba, se sentía realmente un pésimo alfa. Con cariño se acercó al omega y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Peter no dejaba de llorar, a Logan se le partía el corazón verlo de esa forma, lo consoló hasta que dejo de gimotear para luego ayudarlo a descender del auto, debían ver esa quemadura.

— Perdóname bonito — pidió Logan cuando ya iban de regreso a casa, a Peter habían tenido que inyectarle analgésicos y vendado la mano, había sido una quemadura de segundo grado — perdón por ser un estúpido alfa.

Peter sólo le sonrió devuelta mientras se empezaba a dormir, estaba cansado luego de todo lo que había pasado.

Logan lo recostó en el sillón, mientras Peter medio dormido le rogaba que no lo dejara solo, el alfa le besó la frente con cariño prometiendo volver cuanto antes, pero no podía permitir que el omega se fuera a la cama con el estómago vacío.

Al abrir el refrigerador se encontró con un horrible pastel rosa con chocolate, ahora entendía las manchas en la camiseta de su omega, sonriendo como estúpido sacó el pastel y le tomó algunas fotografías antes de sacar una rebanada, aunque si era sincero, tenía miedo sobre que tan comestible era aquella tierna monstruosidad. Pero para su sorpresa sabía realmente bien, una delicia, y era la primera vez que alguien cocinaba para él, se sentía realmente halagado y aún más enamorado de su Peter.

Al volver se encontró a Peter durmiendo plácidamente, no tuvo corazón para despertarlo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación que compartían, lo acunó y al fin pudo entender que tan equivocado estaba.

No necesitaba un omega perfecto, como aquel que siempre había soñado, solo necesitaba a su omega, a su Peter.

Lo acunó y besó su coronilla con cariño, ya al día siguiente le daría su regalo de San Valentín, por ahora necesitaba que su omega descansara, Palmer había explicado que el omega estaba más sensible y cansado por el embarazo, que sólo necesitaba más mimos y cuidados, y él lo haría todo por su amor, por su vida entera.

— Te amo bonito, gracias por tu pastel — dijo riendo — aunque era bastante feo.

— No te burles, era un hermoso conejito — respondió Peter medio dormido — te amo _arschloch._

— Si bebé, hermoso — respondió irónico mientras le daba un casto beso y lo abrazaba más a su cuerpo, les quedaban muchos san Valentines por celebrar, de seguro alguno lo podrían hacer en un elegante restorant.


	13. Bruce x Clintt

Clint se sentía un real bastardo y en realidad lo era, ya llevaba un par de años engañando a Laura, pero por sus cachorros no se había atrevido a contarle la verdad, a terminar con ella y cuando al fin se había decidido se había enterado de la enfermedad de su esposa, y aún con toda esa información, seguía siendo un jodido hijo de puta que la engañaba.

— Perdóname bebé, no pude venir ayer — explicó Clint con un gran ramo de rosas, las cuales Bruce tomó con una amplia sonrisa, él entendía muy bien porqué debían celebrar el quince de febrero y no el día anterior como lo hacía en resto de las parejas enamoradas.

— Lo entiendo — le dio un suave beso — no hay problemas — en realidad si los había, le dolía seguir siendo el amante pese a los años, tenía miedo de sólo quedarse en esa posición, pero también le daba miedo reclamar, de convertirse en un vulgar egoísta.

El alfa no sabía qué hacer, quería contarle la verdad, explicarle porque pese a sus promesas no había sido capaz de terminar con Laura, quería explicarse antes de que Bruce le exigiera algo, o peor, de que una vez por todas se aburriera de él.

— ¿Por qué tan pensativo? — preguntó el omega quien desde hace algunos minutos veía como su amor sólo daba vueltas con su postre en vez de comérselo. Sabía que algo estaba mal, tenía miedo — ¿me das a dejar? — preguntó con su voz temblando mientras se acomodaba los anteojos, reprimiendo todas las lágrimas que se agolpaban por caer.}

— No, amor, eso nunca — prometió el alfa tomándolo de la barbilla, haciendo que Bruce lo mirara directo a los ojos — pero dios, no puedo seguir guardando esto — un sollozo se escapó de su boca — Laura está muy enferma — terminó de explicar mientras Bruce sentía como una horrible sensación subía por su garganta, ahora si que había terminado siendo un real hijo de puta.

— ¿Qué...qué haremos? — preguntó jugando con sus manos, mientras sentía como el alfa lo rodeaba por atrás.

— No, no lo sé — fue lo único que pudo responder Clint recargando su cuerpo en el omega, estaba siendo sincero, realmente no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento — sólo se una cosa y escúchala bien Bruce Banner, yo te amo, tú eres mi omega — dijo sincero y Bruce apretó los puños, tenía ganas de golpearlo, de gritarle, de decirle que era un jodido cobarde, un maldito retorcido que tan solo estaba jugando con dos omegas, porque no se atrevía a tomar una postura, porque no se atrevía a tomar el control de su vida.

— Yo también te amo — susurró el omega con la vista perdida y el corazón doliendo, no quiso pelear, no quiso hablar más, sólo quería llorar.

Esperaba que el alfa pronto se fuera para refugiarse en su soledad, los días se tornaban pesados y las mentiras lo estaban asfixiando, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir siendo un vil hombre, un maldito amante que estaba destruyendo una familia. 


	14. Hank x Alex

Hank fue con una amplia sonrisa al encuentro de su alfa mientras sentía como las miradas curiosas y algunas con envidia caían sobre él, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran, pues nadie pensaría que Hank McCoy un omega tan tranquilo y pulcro, estaría involucrado con un alfa como Alex Summers, uno que a simple viste parecía hasta un exconvicto.

Pero ahí estaba su alfa, afuera de la empresa donde trabajaba, recargado en una motocicleta y portando un enorme y hermoso ramo de sus flores favoritas, un regalo digno de san Valentín.

Lo recibió con un gran abrazo, seguido de un tierno beso mientras alababa lo hermoso que se veía, haciendo que Hank soltara una risa porque su alfa lo encontraba lindo portando cualquier cosa y en cualquier faceta, incluso hace un par de semanas cuando una fuerte gripe lo había dejado en un estado más que desastroso y en cama, pero no se quejaba, había tenido a su candente enfermero personal.

Se puso su casco y abrazándose a la espalda del alfa partieron rumbo a una romántica cena, Hank se recargó en su cuerpo y aspiró el aroma de Alex, adoraba hacer aquello, pue siempre lo reconfortaba.

Alex se veía como alguien rudo y desinteresado, la típica vibra de chico malo, de esos que trataban mal a sus parejas, que eran lo típicos chicos tóxicos, pero Summers era todo lo contrario, el chico era realmente un alfa adorable, uno que sabía adorar y amar a su omega, expresar su amor de todas las formas posibles, y de esa forma, se había ganado el corazón de Hank, quien lo amaba con todo su ser.

Fueron a un bonito y simple restorán a la orilla de la playa, sentados en una mesita con vista al mar escuchaban el romper de las olas, mientras comían deliciosa comida. Alex riendo le contaba algunas anécdotas de su trabajo, mientras Hank divertido le explicaba lo enfurruñado que había estado Kurt, aunque su semblante cambió cuando le explicó del accidente ocurrido al muchacho, aunque estaba seguro de que Warren lo cuidaría como correspondía.

Luego fueron a caminar por la arena, de la mano, no dejaban de acariciarse y sonreír, de vez en cuando paraban a darse besos y soltar risas, seguido de susurrar lo mucho que se amaban. El omega ya llevaba su marca desde hace más de un año, lo de ellos era una relación más que sólida, que pronto se consolidaría legalmente, aunque a ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo, no tenían que demostrar ante nadie que ellos ya se amaban incluso más que lo suficiente.

Hank se sentó en la arena, mientras Alex a su lado, finalmente apoyó la cabeza en el regazo del omega, quien de forma cariñosa comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos sin dejar de susurrar palabras tiernas.

— Te amo alfa, eres el amor de vida — soltó como tantas otras veces había asegurado.

— También te amo mi omega, estoy seguro que siempre estuvimos destinados — susurró riendo — recuerdas cuando el profesor Xavier me amenazó, dijo que no me atreviera a jugar contigo — soltó riendo.

— No sabía con quien te estabas metiendo — Hank le mordió ligeramente el labio — si me llegabas a fallar te castraba.

— Omega ridículo, y mío — el alfa se soltó del agarre y se puso sobre Hank, quien riendo aceptó los besos que rozaban su cuello, que de seguro dejarían marcas.

— Alfa que opinas de hacerlo en el mar — Hank usó un tono de voz lleno de lujuria que a Alex hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca — realmente no entendía como en la universidad nadie se había dado cuenta de aquella veta tan erótica, aunque no se quejaba, agradecer ser unos de los pocos, si no el único que conocía a Hank en todas sus facetas.

— Opino que mi omega es el más inteligente de todos — le dio la mano y lo levantó de la arena, mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo.

Juntos corrieron de la mano al mar, el cual estaba más que helado, pero a ellos no les importaba, riendo como niños sentían las olas en sus cuerpos, la fría agua los abrazaba, pero ellos se daban el calor suficiente para sobrevivir, porque así eran ellos, siempre apoyándose el uno con el otro.

Soltaron orgasmos en conjunto, se abrazaron con más fuerza y Alex remarcó su mordida una vez más mientras Hank suspiraba su nombre, se besaron con dulzura, susurraron palabras de amor y sólo estuvieron seguros de algo, ellos siempre estarían juntos, ellos eran destinados. 


	15. Azari x Morgan

Morgan iba enfurruñada, no podía creer que sus padres no la dejaran pasar San Valentín a solas con Azari, los muy idiotas la estaban acompañando a su cita, ellos y sus tíos eran unos estúpidos, era obvio que no pasaría nada entre ellos, aún eran muy menores, por lo mismo detestaba su desconfianza.

Pero no se amargaría más, pasaría una entretenida tarde con su amado omega, le llevaba un precioso regalo que ni siquiera sus padres sabían pero que significaría realmente mucho para ella y su destinado.

Así fue como un par de horas después Morgan estaba disfrutando de un simple y lindo picnic en el jardín de la familia Udaku. Su omega se había esmerado, teniendo una manta sobre el suelo, con un canasto lleno de exquisitos manjares y algunos juegos de mesa para que pasaran juntos el tiempo.

— No puedo creer que esos mocosos sean tan sencillos — dijo Tony haciendo un mohín — son los herederos Stark y Udaku, podrían haber pasado San Valentín en Disney o en cualquier otro parque de diversiones y los muy idiotas están haciendo algo tan simple como un picnic — terminó bufando.

— Tienes razón amigo, tu alfa debería haberle ofrecido algo mejor a mi omeguita — explicó T'Challa asistiendo con la cabeza.

Bucky y Steve se miraron, ambos rodaron los ojos e hicieron muecas, realmente nunca se acostumbrarían a ser esposos de millonarios, ese nunca terminaría siendo parte de ellos.

Azari reía divertido mientras escondía su naricita en el cuello de Morgan, ella lo abrazaba y aspiraba su aroma, mientras escuchan una canción que el omega había puesto en su móvil, una que relataba una linda historia de amor, una que le estaba dedicando a su linda Morgan.

— Omega feliz san Valentín — dijo la alfa con una amplia sonrisa mientras le extendía un regalo, el omega con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo abrió el paquetito, encontrándose con un collar con un hermoso dije — aun no te puedo dar un anillo, pero prometo que siempre estaremos juntitos.

— Muy juntitos — respondió Azari abrazando su cuerpo, haciendo que la alfa cayera y él sobre ella, ambos reían divertidos.

Dentro de la casa Tony y Bucky no dejaban de llorar, Steve y T'Challa consolaban a sus omegas aunque sus ojos también se habían puesto vidriosos, sus cachorritos estaban cada vez más grandes, pronto los dejarían, pero ellos ya tenían a su personita especial y eso realmente los consolaba, ellos sabían de primera mano lo que era estar con sus destinados.

Cuando los herederos entraron se encontraron a sus padres dándose cálidos besos, ambos niños hicieron muecas de asco mientras se iban a jugar en alguna de las consolas, ambos disfrutaban esos juegos de matar zombies. 


	16. Fenrir x Vincent

— Suerte con tío Loki — Rosie besó la mejilla de su hermano y salió de casa, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a su cita de San Valentín con David Lehnsherr.

— Tranquilo amor, todo saldrá bien — consoló Everett mientras su cachorro volvía a arreglar sus cabellos por décima vez.

Stephen se paró frente a su hijo y lo comenzó a mirar con ojo crítico, tenía que evaluar cada pequeño detalle para que la perra de Loki, que sin duda alguna era de sus mejores amigos, no le encontraran algo malo a su cachorro, porque su Vincent es un gran alfa.

— Todo en orden peque, ve y demuéstrale a Loki quien eres — al decirlo comenzó a empujar a su hijo fuera de casa, el niño protestaba, pero a Stephen no le interesó, terminó cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

— Amor eso no fue pedagógico — dijo Everett riendo y abrazando a su omega, Stephen soltó una risa, él sabía muy bien lo que hacía, esa era la única forma en que todo funcionara como debía ser.

Thor miraba divertido como su enérgico omega corría de un lado a otro, su pequeño omega no dejaba de moverse, se peinaba y perfumaba una y otra vez, ya se había cambiado de ropa más de diez veces y Thor no dejaba de reír al notar lo igual que era a su omega.

Pero Loki no estaba de acuerdo con tal afirmación, su omega era un ser lleno de energía y alegre, muy relajado y risueño, igual que Thor, agradecía que tuviera su amable personalidad y no la de él, le gustaba como era su pequeño Fenrir. Lo acunó en sus brazos mientras le explicaba que todo estaba bien, que Vincent ya tenía suerte de que un omega como él hubiera aceptado ir a una cita con él.

— Buenas...Buenas tardes tío...señor...Loki — Vincent no sabía que decir, y era obvio que ya lo había arruinado.

— Hola Ross-Strange — saludó haciendo una mueca para luego llamar a su cachorrito, quien sonriente fue a los brazos del alfa, Vincent no supo como responder ante tales muestras de cariño — lo quiero a más tardar a las ocho, no un minuto después Vincent.

— No se preocupe, estaremos aquí antes. Muchas gracias por permitirlo — explicó el pequeño sonriendo, haciendo que Loki le sonriera de vuelta, ahí había quedado su postura de padre rudo.

— Cariños pásenlo bien, cuídalo Vinnie — gritó Thor riendo mientras los despedía con un gesto de la mano — ese alfa ya te ganó — le susurró a su omega mientras lo abrazaba y entraba a la casa, ahora tenían tiempo para disfrutar a solas.

Los pequeños iban de la mano, los dos sumamente sonrojados porque era la primera vez que salían a una cita y ninguno sabía que hacer, aún así, estaban más que contentos por poder pasar ese día juntos.

Disfrutaron de una visita al museo, Vincent adoraba esos lugares y Fenrir amaba que su alfa le explicaba, el alfa a veces se sentía avergonzado de sus conocimientos, a él no le gustaba alardear de ellos como a su papi o a su hermana, pero Fenrir siempre lo motivaba a no mantenerse callado, a sacar todo lo que conocía, era por eso que Vincent amaba a su pequeño alfa, adoraba que lo quisiera tal como era.

Luego fueron a una linda cafetería, él tomó una taza de su amado te y su cachorrito, como solía decirle debido a la diferencia de edad, un chocolate caliente, ambos compartieron una enorme porción de pastel. Fenrir se sonrojó cuando el alfa lo alimentó, pero aún así abrió gustoso la boca ante tales mimos, por otro lado, Vincent se sonrojó cuando Fenrir ronroneo en su cuello, una muestra demasiado íntima de cariño.

Caminaros juntos a la casa del menor, sin dejar de conversar y reír, había sido una tarde fantástica.

— Vinnie siempre te voy a querer mucho, mucho — Fenrir soltó de un momento a otro, abrazando por sorpresa al alfa, quien soltó su ronca risa mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos, él no quería apurar las cosas, aún tenía años para estar juntos, por ahora con abrazos estaba más que bien, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando los labios del menor tocaron los suyos, no fue más que un roce, pero aún así ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

— Cachorrito — susurró Vincent sin saber que hacer o decir, había amado ese beso y claramente quería más, pero aún no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar, estaban solo a un par de cuadras del hogar Odinson.

— Vamos Vinnie, tenemos que llegar a tiempo para que papi Loki no gruña — dijo riendo — otro día te daré más besos — ahora fue atrevido, dejando ver que no era tan parecido a Thor, también tenía un lado atrevido como Loki.

— Muy bien Ross-Strange — dijo Loki mirando su reloj, media hora antes del límite, excelente — adiós — casi le cierra la puerta en la cara.

— Vincent quédate a cenar — se escuchó la amable voz de Thor, un chillido de emoción por parte de Fenrir y un quejido por parte de Loki, quien abrió la puerta encontrándose a un sonriente Vincent, no pudo evitar caer en sus encantos y sonreír de vuelta, era obvio que ese muchacho era un excelente alfa para su cachorrito, sólo que no se la haría tan fácil.

— Entra mocoso y avisa a tus padres — pidió mientras su hijo casi lo bota al pasar corriendo a su lado, Fenrir para ese entonces ya se estaba abrazando al alfa mientras Thor soltaba una fuerte carcajada y Loki se arrepentía de haber dejado entrar al condenado hijo de Strange. 


	17. Lorna x Harley

— Hijos que lindos — Charles pasó y besó sus cabellos — me recuerdan a su padre — le guiñó un ojo a Erik quien negó con la cabeza riendo, aunque entendía muy bien porque lo decía, sus hijos realmente eran una extraña versión de él cuando joven.

Lorna y David Lehnsherr caminaron juntos al centro comercial, se separaron prometiendo encontrarse más tarde para volver juntos a casa, por ahora, cada uno iría con sus citas de San Valentín.

— ¡Bonito! — gritó Lorna colgándose de la espalda de Harley mientras el alfa reía, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos, levantarla algunos centímetros y besarla profundamente, no les interesaba estar frente a todos, ellos simplemente amaban demostrar lo mucho que se querían.

— Rogers-Stark deja a la rarita, yo te puedo dar más — dijo una sexy chiquilla que pasaba al lado de ellos, mostrando un gran escote y dejando salir sus feromonas. Lorna le levantó el dedo del medio mientras dedicaba algunos improperios en alemán, Harley se quedó como idiota mirando a la muchacha, sonriéndole sólo por cortesía.

La joven Lehnsherr se quedó mirando sin poder creerlo, comenzó a avanzar dejando atrás al alfa, no podía creer que fuera tan idiota, al parecer un digno hijo del tonto de Steve Rogers.

— Harley eres un _arschloch_ un _dumm,_ un _wichsen_ — la omega le gritó enojada cuando Harley intentó detenerla, la omega no se vio intimidada y ante en férreo agarre no hizo más que darle una patada al alfa —no te pido que me defiendas porque se hacerlo sola, pero ahí te quedaste, babeando por esa zorra.

Harley la quedó mirando, él nunca quiso ver a la otra omega con otros ojos, sólo no quiso responder ya que su padre le había dicho que nunca se debía tratar así a un omega, ahora no sabía qué hacer, no entendía que era lo correcto.

Lorna estaba dispuesta a irse, aunque daría algunas vueltas primero, estaba segura de que sus padres también estaban disfrutando san Valentín y no quería ser una aguafiestas. Así que se sentó en una banca, notando que su alfa ni siquiera se había dignado a seguirla, quería llorar, pero no podía, en realidad, tenía más ira que tristeza, si se llegaba a cruzar con el alfa estaba segura de que esta vez sí iría por su cara, por su estúpida y hermosa cara.

— Bonita, perdón — Lorna dio un respingo cuando sintió la cabeza de Harley apoyada en su espalda, estaba por gritarle algunos improperios cuando escuchó un leve sollozo, de inmediato se giró, no podía creer que su alfa estuviera llorando, rápidamente tomó su cara y luego le indicó que se sentara, la omega se puso sobre su regazó y comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó con un tono de voz frío, a veces, era demasiado idéntica a Erik.

— Porque soy idiota — dijo soltando una risa — en realidad no supe que hacer, de verdad Lornie no estaba mirando a esa mujer, no sabía que decirle a ella o que decirte a ti, y me frustré, porque soy un bueno para nada.

— Hey idiota, sólo yo te puedo decir eso — dijo la omega riendo, besando la mejilla — tú no te trates de esa forma, nadie te tiene porque tratar así en realidad, ni siquiera yo debí decirte todo lo que te dije — lo quedó mirando — perdón Harley, a veces soy muy impulsiva, hablo sin pensar y termino hiriendo a la gente, pero te amo bonito — ahora se escondió en el cuello del alfa — sólo fue un tonto ataque de celos, no quiero que nadie te aleje de mí, Harley eres el amor de mi vida y de solo pensar en perderte me duele — susurró la omega soltando algunos sollozos, ella nunca mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos ante nadie, sólo se permitía quebrarse ante su amor y su hermano Peter, con quien tenía una conexión especial — creo que los dos somos unos tontos — sorbió la nariz y Harley riendo le dio algunos besos.

— Omega mía ¿vamos por helado? — Lorna se acercó y mordió su lóbulo, tenía una mejor idea.

— Te tengo un regalo algo raro — dijo la adolescente — tatuajes — Harley sintió un repentino miedo, no sabía si quería sentir agujas sobre su piel pero al ver la sonrisa de su novia no hizo más que aceptar, no quedaría como un cobarde.

Así fue como un par de horas después ambos tenían un lindo y pequeño tatuaje en conjunto, Harley aun estaba algo pálido luego de casi desmayarse, Lorna sólo le sonreía e intentaba mejorar su ánimo con mimos, nunca pensó que su alfa tuviera tanto miedo.

— Te amo bobo — susurró riendo, mientras le mordía el labio y luego iba por su cuello, amaba dejar sus marcas en aquel lugar, aunque sabía que luego tío Tony y tío Steve lo regañaban.

El alfa comenzó a gruñir, se escondieron en algún parque cercano y Lorna comenzó a gruñir cuando Harley le subió su camiseta, sin dejar de acariciar su torso, dejando marcas por todo su torso, poniendo especial énfasis en sus costillas.

Ambos se estaban besando con más pasión cuando el móvil de Lorna los interrumpió, fantástico había llegado la hora de volver susurró la omega enojada. Harley la ayudó a vestir riendo mientras prometía buscar la forma de hacer que pronto tuvieran un viaje juntos.

Se fueron de la mano riendo, sin dejar de mimarse, ellos se amaban y siempre estarían juntos, o tendrían que gastar algo en laser para poder borrarse sus nuevos tatuajes. 


	18. Rosie x David

— ¿A la librería señorita Ross-Strange? — pidió David de forma galante mientras ofrecía su brazo, la omega de inmediato aceptó riendo, para luego juguetear con los cabellos del alfa.

— ¿Podré elegir mi regalo? — dijo ella fingiendo inocencia, mientras se giraba para tomar dulcemente los labios de David, quien sonriendo aceptó el beso.

Ambos pararon de golpe al ver a Lorna peleando con una mujer, para luego huir mientras Harley de forma torpe intentaba seguirla. Rosie miró algo preocupada, preguntándole a David si debían intervenir, pero el alfa le dijo que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, que el único que podría calmar a Lorna era Harley, sólo él tenía ese don y a veces su hermano Peter. Ella asistió, entendía la situación, además, siendo sincera no quería gastar su tarde arreglando los problemas de su cuñada, ella tenía mejores cosas en mente, como que la llenaran de mimos o comerse a besos a su hombre.

Le gustaba el aire rudo que evocaba su chico, amaba todo de él, incluso su cabello desordenado y mal teñido, realmente le gustaba su estilo punk. Mientras ella se vestía como toda una niña de bien, vuelos y colores pastales, aunque pocos se habían fijado en los distintos piercings que habian en su cuerpo, el que más le gustaba era el de su lengua, porque le daba una interesante utilidad.

Ambos estaban perdidos entre los libros, ese año habían decidido hacer un intercambio de su pasión compartida, luego los intercambiarían como acostumbraban a hacerlo, para terminar en sesions de debates literarios con comida y besos, un panorama más que excelente, uno que David disfrutaba más que bien cuando el fierro que Rosie tenía en su lengua jugaba de forma interesante con la de él, no hallaba la hora de que lo usara en otros lugares, pero si lo hacía tío Everett lo castraría. Aún no sabía como Erik no había acabado con el idiota de Harley, sabía muy bien lo que el muchacho hacía con su hermana.

Luego fueron al cine, estaba rodeado de parejas con globos y ramos, ambos hicieron una mueca y soltaran una risa, fueron a ver una película de la cual ambos habían leído los libros, así que estaban más que interesados en verla, la crítica la había destruido y de seguro ellos también.

Ya a la media hora de película pudieron notar que la crítica tenía razón, David dio un respingo cuando Rosie se apoyó en él y comenzó a mover su mano de forma nada inocente, él se comenzó a sonrojar sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado, no entendía sus distintas facetas, era como si tuviera múltiples personalidades, a veces podía actuar totalmente directo con Rosie, subirla a su regazo y comérsela a besos, y otras, actuaba como tímido y avergonzado, pero a la muchacha no le importaba, siempre le decía lo mucho que lo amaba en todas sus formas.

Él con algo de vergüenza fue a los pechos de ella, no le parecía correcto toquetearla en un lugar lleno de gente, pero no se pudo resistir a la tentación de hacerlo, ambos se toqueteaban mientras intentaban ver la gran pantalla. Salieron del cine con una decepción cinematográfica, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus cuerpos calientes, querían tener más, mucho más.

— Mierda, la hora — gritó Rosie al ver su móvil — tironeo a David de la cazadora, estampó sus labios con fuerza, obligándolo a abrir su boca y juguetear algunos segundos mientras con sus manos recorría su fuerte espalda — te amo alfa, nos vemos antes de que padre tenga a los policías buscándome — soltó ella riendo mientras daba un último beso y salía corriendo, ninguno había notado que la noche ya había caído, quizás hace cuantas horas.

David refunfuñó ya que se había quedado con ganas de más, pero ya podrían, esperaba que pronto. Llamó a su hermana y supo que había interrumpido, odiaba haberse convertido en un aguafiestas.

Lorna se despidió de Harley con un beso, luego se tomó del brazo de su hermano y suspirando le contó sobre su tatuaje, David no hizo más que reír, no tenía ni idea que dirían sus padres.

Papá Charles les había dado permiso hasta tarde, así que no tenían prisa, fueron comiendo algunos dulces por el camino mientras se reían al conversar sobre el resto de sus amigos, imaginando en que estaban para ese entonces.

David soltó las llaves, Lorna ahogó un chillido, en pleno sillón del salón sus padres estaban teniendo sexo, los adolescentes no podían creerlo, preferirían nunca haber visto eso, definitivamente aquella imagen era la más asquerosa luego de haber tenido unos excelentes san Valentines. 


	19. Cassie x Frank

Frank tomó con orgullo la mano de su novio, la mujer estaba avergonzada, no se sentía digna de aceptarla, odiaba sentir las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ellos, sabían muy bien que no era normal que dos alfas fueran pareja, pero no entendía el porqué de los insultos, de las críticas.

Ella quería huir, volver a su casa, refugiarse entre sus animales y llorar, tenía miedo de lo que sentía y del futuro, sus padres siempre la habían apoyado y cuando se enteraron de su relación no hicieron más que abrazarla y apoyarla aún más, prometiendo que siempre estarían con ella, que sin importar nada ella debía atreverse a todo, que no tenía que importante la opinión del resto, pero era difícil, muy difícil.

— Anímate Cassie, es san Valentín — dijo el alfa riendo mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo y besaba su mejilla haciendo que la chiquilla se sonrojara súbitamente. Ella nunca había sentido atracción por un omega, en realidad por nadie, hasta que Frank había aparecido en su vida, ahí todo fue distinto.

— Si Frankie, todo esta bien — dijo ella intentando sonreír, aunque con la voz apagada.

Frankie le dio otro beso y apretó aun más su mano mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, tenía preparada una sorpresa para su alfa, estaba segura de que ella estaría más que sorprendida.

— Frankie ¿seguro que tus papas no estarán en casa? no me gustaría arruinarles su tarde — expresó ella preocupada.

— Tranquila amor, no estarán, y, además, sabes que ellos te adoran, sobre todo papi, sabes que no deja de hablar de ti.

El lugar estaba en oscuridad, Frankie fue a prender la luz cuando escucharon un ¡sorpresa! Cassie no lo podía creer, estaban sus padres y los de Frankie.

— Mi vida, hoy es el día del amor — Frankie dijo aproximándose — y quiero que celebremos con nuestros seres más queridos, nuestros padres — les sonrió como agradecimiento — ellos siempre han estado con nosotros y nos han apoyado en esta decisión, en estar juntos pese a ser dos alfas — terminó de explicar mientras Cassie ya no pudo más y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, fue Scott a calmar a su cachorra mientras Quill no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran. Tampoco Matt pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, incluso Frank que tendía a no demostrar mucho se sintió feliz, realmente orgulloso de su hijo, realmente adoraba que su hijo no hubiera heredado su estupidez, le debía eso a Matt, su amado omega.

— Gracias Frankie, gracias a ustedes por aceptarnos y apoyarnos — dijo la alfa entre sollozos, para que luego el alfa tomara su cara entre sus manos y le diera un cálido beso, haciendo que los más viejos se enternecieran con la imagen.

— Mi amor te tengo un regalo, uno de esos que tanto amas — fue por una caja, Cassie rápidamente la abrió al sentir ruiditos que conocía más que bien — un pequeño cachorrito absolutamente negro y hermoso la miraba, la mujer ahogó un chillido levantándolo entre sus brazos y llenándolo de cariños — se llama Sirius — le explicó él sonriendo, sabía lo mucho que le gustaban a su novia ese tipo de referencias.

Ella se quedó mirando el collar de su cachorro, no podía creer lo que ahí colgaba, miró a Frank aún desconcertada.

— Señorita Quill-Lang ¿quiere ser mi esposa? ¿quieres llenar una casa de animales junto a mí? — pidió Frank sonriendo, mientras Cassie asistiendo iba por sus brazos llorando nuevamente.

Sus padres aplaudían emocionados, no dejaban de felicitar a la joven pareja, admiraban su valentía ante una sociedad tantas veces muy estrecha de mente.

— Yo le di consejos — Peter le explicó orgulloso a su esposo, Scott no hizo más que reír mientras lo abrazaba.

— Él si supo hacer bien las cosas, gracias por ayudarme a criarlo Matt, gracias por ser el pilar fundamental de su crianza — Frank besó a su esposo, quien sonriendo asistió.

Cassie y Frankie no dejaban de abrazarle riendo, ya imaginando una vida juntos, una dónde siempre estarían sus padres, sus personas más importantes. Se besaron una vez más, sabían que sería el inicio de grandes desafíos, pero estaban dispuestos a alcanzar cada uno de sus sueños y metas, a demostrarles a todos que lo único necesario para ser feliz y tener una familia era el amor.


End file.
